


日久生情

by solar_system_mmm



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Fanfiction
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 18,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solar_system_mmm/pseuds/solar_system_mmm
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 14





	1. 日久生情 1

逼婚。文星伊想不到在這文明的世代，還是會出現這種情況。

文星伊是文氏集團總裁的女兒，有着聰明的頭腦，卻懶得可憐。

文氏集團不是個小公司，可是近來一家名叫彩虹橋的公司想要把它收購，無奈之下只能向老朋友金氏集團求助。

為了確保對方不會出爾反爾，兩人約定，自己女兒成年後，就要結婚。文星伊聽到這消息，差點暴走。

文星伊可不知道她長什麼樣子。連名字也不知道。只是聽聞過，她是出了名的冷面小姐，從不對人露出笑容。

對於這麼好動，社交方面絕頂的文星伊，和那千金是天淵之別。

結婚？休想！

「我不要！！我不要我不要我不要！」

人生第一次耍賴獻給了這位不認識的人。說起來也丟臉。  
-  
這是金容仙聽到要結婚的消息後第三天。心情毫無變化的繼續自己生活。

僕人們都十分好奇，問着原因卻只得到「不喜歡也不能改變，為什麼要被影響」的答案。

冷血，無情。應該就是最能形容金容仙的。  
-  
「同學們，今天有個新轉校生，大家歡迎金容仙同學~」

「哇，是美女欸~」

「我一定要和她做朋友。」

讚嘆聲接二連三，毫無停歇的跡象，金容仙只是冷冷的看著自己將來的同學，整間課室打量了一圈。

看見了個頂著紫色頭髮的帥氣女生，正托著頭，快要睡死的樣子。

她就是文星伊吧。

第一印象真的差。

「老師，我要坐在文星伊旁邊。」

畢竟這次轉學的目的，也是父親想讓自己和文星伊更熟悉對方而已。

直接了當，這是金容仙處理事情的方式。

「好好，當然沒問題。你就去坐吧~」

忽視了文星伊不尊重的行為，老師交代好金容仙要處理的事項，便開始上課。

只見在整個課堂中，老師不斷罵着那些悄悄談天的同學，卻忽視着睡得像死豬，口水正流着的文星伊。

膚淺。

又是只為錢效勞的人。

沒心思再專注如課堂上，金容仙把專注力放在旁邊還沒睡醒的文星伊。

是真的懶。  
-  
「鈴--」

下課時鐘響起，文星伊被吵醒，打算伸懶腰卻瞄到旁邊多了個新臉孔。

「嗨~」

是誰呢？文星伊沒興趣知道，簡單打了個招呼，便找自己死黨去了。

不知道我是誰嗎？金容仙有點不滿，挑了挑眉，朝著她走了過去。


	2. 日久生情 2

遠處看到金容仙走來，文星伊向她招了招手，向她介紹着自己的朋友。

「丁輝人，安惠真，我是文星伊~」

兩人向金容仙打了個招呼，友善的態度讓金容仙的怒氣消了些。

「金容仙。」

以為會把眼前這討人厭的傢伙嚇一跳，誰知只是聽到「喔，名字真好聽~」

呼。金容仙。冷靜。

「不知道我是誰嗎？」

「我同學啊~」

「......」

「喔~我知道了，你一定是我的粉絲了對吧~」

冷眼的看著文星伊，真是個沒救的傢伙。  
-  
「回家了~」

一如既往把書包丟在地上灘在沙發上休息。腦子裏忽然閃過這早上和金容仙的對話。

她究竟是誰？

一骨碌的坐了起來，在電話上搜索了「金容仙」三字。

她就是那金氏千金？！

回想起自己在學校那丟臉的行為，文星伊快要把自己給宰了。

自己不但不知道人家是誰，態度還虛浮得很。

文星伊整個晚上都十分慌亂，不願接受自己今早那奇怪的行為。整個晚上也睡不着，睜著眼，苦惱着怎樣賠罪。  
-  
「昨天很對不起...」

一早回去便而九十度敬禮的和金容仙道歉。  
沒料到文星伊會這麼誠懇的道歉，金容仙一時之間恍了恍。

「沒關係。」

仍然是維持着那不變的臉容，卻讓文星伊放下心來，蹦蹦跳跳的去找輝人和惠真。

盯著文星伊的背影，金容仙總覺得有點似曾相識。  
-  
「文星伊，100分。」

老師正發著昨天的測驗，文星伊走了出去，那就試卷便走回座位，把試卷當成枕頭，繼續倒頭大睡。

金容仙從以前的反感，現在越來越對這人產生興趣。

金容仙沒有天生的聰明才智，現在優良的學業也是靠著努力而來的。看到文星伊這全班最差的學習態度卻拿了全班最好的成績，她感到不可置信。

不會驕傲，也是文星伊的性格，知道自己比別人聰明，可是從不自大。學習態度差並不代表她的為人傲慢輕佻。基本的禮貌她還是有的。

看到金容仙垂頭喪氣的看著試卷，考砸了吧。

一手拿過了金容仙的考卷......7x4=32？


	3. 日久生情 3

花了半分鐘控制好自己的笑意，開始向金容仙解題。

金容仙也因為文星伊的好意開始卸下心房，對她的偏見也不再存在。

小休時帶著金容仙去找丁輝人和安惠真，打算讓金容仙也加入這個小組織。

丁輝人和安惠真也很歡迎金容仙，她們由三人行變成四人行，每天黏在一起。  
-  
「畢業那天就會進行婚禮。你還記得自己要娶金容仙的對吧？」

一天下午，文星伊接到父親電話，劈頭就是一句。

說實話，文星伊忘掉了。

跟金容仙成了朋友，感覺把所有煩惱的事情都拋諸腦後了，這幾天，令文星伊感到真正的快樂，無憂無慮的中學生活。  
-  
跟金容仙要好卻並不代表文星伊願意和她結婚。

因為，文星伊還記得，自己小時候，和一名女孩的約定。

兩人當時笑得燦爛，許下了永遠照顧對方的諾言。

可是，在時間的洗禮下，兩人被逼分開，文星伊更忘了她的名字，忘了她的樣貌。只是記得，她許下過，會永遠陪伴她的承諾。

分開的原因也忘記了，可是文星伊卻不死心，拼死要找到她。

誰知遇上了父親公司的財政虧損，女孩又毫無音訊，文星伊也很無助。

她該怎麼辦呢？

和金容仙結婚後，父親的公司必然安然無恙，那她的幸福呢？就這麼獻給公司了嗎？  
-  
感受到文星伊那天後對自己的不自然，金容仙也無可奈何。

這門婚事不由得她們控制。她們只是父親在職場生涯裏的一只棋子。

要不是自己公司也會面臨被收購的危機，父親才不會同意對方的提議。

真可笑。自己女兒還比不上事業。

不過，自己也是不知道，自己父親的性子，只要是能保着金錢和總裁位置，什麼也能做。

或許只有金容仙能保護好她自己，父愛什麼的，也只是憧憬罷了。

拿起月曆看了看，還有兩個月。

將月曆放回，把自己丟上床，臉蒙在被子了不斷尖叫。

直到喉嚨啞了，沙了，哭得累了，睏了。發洩過後，就要面對現實。

在外人眼中，金容仙是個高冷的金氏千金，可是她其實是個比其他人更需要照顧的孩子。


	4. 日久生情 4

「爸爸，結婚是什麼？」

「結婚就是一生一世會照顧對方的諾言啊。」

「那我答應你，我長大後要和你結婚！」  
-  
又夢到這場景了。兩個女孩一高一矮的面對站着，牽著手。較矮的女孩抬着頭，笑容滿臉的看著挺起胸膛，下著承諾的女孩。

文星伊拍了拍臉龐，讓自己清醒一下，便下床準備去學校了。

兩個月的時間很快過去。今天是她們的畢業禮，也是自己結婚的日子。

「婚禮的事情我會幫你準備得妥妥當當的，你按時出現就行了。」

文爸一副看我對你多好的樣子跟文星伊說道。

敷衍的嗯了一聲，頭也不回的踏出家門。  
-  
畢業典禮中兩人也久久未能專注，腦子裏只是充滿着待會的婚禮。兩人的失態被輝人和惠真看到，追問下才得知星伊和容仙要結婚。

「怎麼不跟我們說？」

「你幫得了我們嗎？說了就不用結婚嗎？」

「星...」

文星伊煩悶的心情一直驅散不去。四人鬧得不歡而散。畢業禮結束後逃離了管家的接送走到學校附近散散心。  
-  
「欸，前面的，你掉東西了！」

轉頭發現眼前有個跟自己歲數相若的女孩，綁著棕色馬尾，微微抬著頭，眼睛閃亮的看著自己。

「喔，謝謝你。」

文星伊接過女孩手上的鎖匙扣，謝過她便轉身離去。

女孩笑著地看著文星伊背影，嘴上的笑意毫無變化，直至她消失在自己的眼簾，臉上的笑意變成了冷漠的臉孔。

從口袋裏拿出手機，打了一通電話

「給我查在我離開後文星伊的所有行蹤。」

「小姐...可是...」

「不要告訴我就文星伊的身世你也沒辦法查到。」

「...是的小姐。」

把手機從耳邊放下，冷冷的看著文星伊離開的方向，翹起了陰森的笑容，揚長離去。  
-  
傍晚的時候金容仙先到達了宴會場地，被工作人員拉去換婚衣服準備。

文星伊遲一步到達，一進去就看到金容仙穿著婚紗，一盤全妝，烏髮散落在肩膊後，一些髮絲落在鎖骨前，頭上綁著一條幼細的白色絲帶，仙氣十足。

「很美...」

文星伊盯著金容仙好一陣子，忽然沒頭沒腦的說了一句。

直到聽到金容仙噗的一聲，文星伊才意識到自己剛剛的說話有多失禮，整張臉一整個漲紅，低下頭匆匆的走到更衣室換上自己的衣服。

金容仙看著鏡裏的自己，不禁勾起了一個更扣人心弦的笑容。


	5. 日久生情 5

「呼...很累...」

幾個小時的商業微笑，配上看似幸福的表情，宴會完結後的兩人一回到休息室臉就跨下來了。

任由別人幫着她們卸妝更衣，自己則癱在那張棕色的沙發上。

「你們父親交代，九月開始就要在日月大學讀書，畢業後就能接手公司。」

工作人員邊幫忙着整理場地，一邊交代着兩父親離開前給女兒的傳話。

習慣性的嗯了一聲，答應了父親的提議。

況且這是父親的提議，商議什麼的根本不存在。在父親的指令下生活，已經是兩人的習慣。  
-  
婚後兩人被安排住在一起，三天後便能搬進新家，因此她們第二天只能早早起來，一同去買傢具和日用品。

由於前一晚兩人差不多凌晨才睡，文星伊起來時臉部浮腫，頂著素顏就跑到約定地方。

「噗...」

第一次看到文星伊奶奶的樣子，軟萌的表情令金容仙的撲克臉一瞬間塌下，笑了出來。

抓着還在做夢的文星伊，拉著她的手臂走進傢具店裏。

走進傢具店的金容仙東走走西看看，一時坐在沙發上，一時躺在寬闊的床上。

「星啊，這個好嗎？」

「星啊，要買這個嗎？」

「哇，這個我想買欸~」

像個小孩子四處參觀，被拖著的文星伊開始清醒，控制着眼前的歐尼。

「不行，這個我們家裡不是有了嗎？」

「沙發只能買一張...」

「別亂走，迷路了怎麼辦？」

買完傢俱的文星伊覺得，自己又開始累了。明明才剛起床的說。

「歐尼要去買上學的課本嗎？」

「好啊，快去吧！」

這歐尼今天怎麼特別精神啊...  
-  
「小姐...我查到了...」

「說。」

「文星伊在你離開以後不斷找着小姐你...」

「嗯...繼續。」

女孩勾起了嘴角。

「她九月回到日月大學上學，可是她...」

「沒有可是，立即給我到那大學註冊。」

「可是小姐...」

「我說了！沒有可是！現在立即去辦！」

「是的小姐...」

沒辦法。小姐的話一定要聽。

欠了欠身，走出了小姐的房間。

「她九月會到日月大學上學，可是她已經結婚了。」


	6. 日久生情 6

金容仙現在正躺在那張和星伊一起買的沙發上，開着電視，百無聊賴的看著電視上不斷重複着的廣告。

今天是她們要一起同居的第一天，金容仙早早就搬到了新家，把所有行李都安放好，便癱在沙發上等著文星伊。

「還沒到嗎...」

金容仙躺着躺着，疲憊捲上了全身，閉目養神之際，一不留神便睡著了。

「睡着了？」

吃好午飯後才到達的文星伊一踏進門口，便看到個趴在沙發上，熟睡的金容仙。

「睡在這裡幹什麼...」

一手把電視給關上，四周瞬間變得靜悄悄的。到臥室四處翻找，翻出了一件外套，走回客廳把它披在金容仙身上。

文星伊把行李箱推到房間，把帶來的衣服胡亂塞進衣櫃裏，便開始探索屋子。

臥室有一張雙人床，旁邊是個純白的衣櫃，床的兩側有着兩張小的桌子，右邊的放著一盞台燈。

廚房放著一大堆廚具，杯子、餐具什麼的都是一套套情侶款式。

唉。我幹嘛答應她買這些東西。情侶款式就算了。我們都不會做飯你買一堆煮食用具幹什麼啊？

屋子不算大，可是對兩人來說也是足夠有餘。環視一周，文星伊便走回客廳裏。

蹲在金容仙面前，盯著她那肉嘟嘟的臉蛋，看著看著竟然戳了下去。

「嗯...」

隱約感到臉上被人戳弄着，皺著眉頭，用手試圖撥開那作弄的手。

睜大眼看看究竟是誰，卻發現是本三小時前就該來了的文星伊。

金容仙賭氣便要轉過身，可是卻忘了自己是躺在沙發不是床上，一不小心便滾下沙發，星伊為了不讓容仙摔倒想護著她，於是便成了現在文星伊躺在地上，摟著趴在她身上的金容仙。

「咳咳咳...」

意識到她們的姿勢有多曖昧的金容仙用力掙脫文星伊的懷抱，紅着臉掙扎着站起來。

「呀...就不打算扶起我嗎？」

舉高雙手，委屈巴巴的看著金容仙。

「哼，自己站起來。」

就這樣把文星伊丟在客廳，直徑走到洗手間裏。

「呼...冷靜...」

看著鏡裏滿面通紅的自己，金容仙只是想扇自己兩巴掌。自己剛剛是真的丟臉啊！

等到臉上的紅暈褪去，才打開門走了出去。看到本來還躺在地上的文星伊休閒的坐在沙發上按著手機。

走到一旁打算拿回自己的手機就把自己藏到臥室，卻被文星伊叫着。

「欸你要吃飯嗎？」

金容仙被文星伊這麼一提，才想起自己為了等她而飯也還沒吃。

「要...」

「就知道你還沒吃飯，來的時候幫你買了炒辣年糕了。」

文星伊指了指餐桌上，果然發現了一份已經涼了的年糕。

很快就忘記了剛剛的糗事，金容仙聽到炒辣年糕二話不說就跑到了餐桌前大快朵頤。

看到金容仙吃得香的樣子，文星伊嘴上泛起了寵溺的微笑。

怎麼就把自己餓着了呢。


	7. 日久生情 7

整個暑假兩人也是在家中度過，偶爾到附近走走，透透氣。

金容仙很慶幸文星伊沒有抗拒自己，還是把自己當成好朋友般對待。她不祈求她們有更多的進展，只要她們待在一起時不尷尬就行了。  
-  
休息了整整兩個月，很快便是大學開學的日子，兩人早早醒來，簡單的梳洗後便出門了。

兩人修讀同一科，卻在到達教室門前默契的把對方當成陌生人。她們結婚這事，並不想被其他人知道。

分開坐到教室的兩個角落，無所事事就開始觀察着自己的新同學。

「容仙歐尼？」

發呆的同時被叫着名字，抬頭發現竟然是輝人和惠真。

「欸？你們...？」  
-  
文星伊盯著教室的門口，發現有位次曾相識的人走了進來。

她是誰...

棕色的頭髮和那雙大眼睛...是那個女孩！

想着想着那女孩竟然已經站在她面前

「嗨，原來是你呢，我們真有緣。」

和文星伊揮了揮手，順手的拉開文星伊旁邊椅子坐下。  
-  
「同學們介紹一下自己吧。」

講師站在台上說，並指示由第一排的同學們開始。

「康澀琪」

「裴柱現」

「丁輝人」

「安惠真」

欸？

文星伊環視了教室一周，果然發現坐在金容仙前面的兩人。

唉，這下尷尬了。那天自己怎麼就無緣無故對她們發火呢。

「金容仙」

「文星伊」

「顏西琳」

她叫顏西琳嗎？名字真好聽，嗯...還很耳熟呢...

注意到文星伊表情上那微妙的變化，顏西琳勾了勾唇角。  
-  
怎麼辦，要跟她們和好嗎？

文星伊躊躇着，下課後教室裏鬧哄哄的，看到輝人和惠真整個金容仙談得盡興，文星伊也不好意思去打擾。

「星伊，過來。」

容仙看著文星伊進退兩難的小眼神，招手讓她過來。

彆彆扭扭的走了過去，只見輝人和惠真笑著的歡迎她。

「你們不氣我嗎？」

「我們會這麼小氣嗎？」

輝人向星伊嘟了嘟嘴，不滿的哼了一聲。

「好啦，你們別逗了。你們新婚夫婦相處成怎樣了？」

安惠真笑著問道。盡量把「新婚夫婦」四字壓低了聲量，可是還是逃不過西琳的耳朵。

眼神逐漸鋒利，看了看四人，眼睛掃過金容仙時停了下來。

「金容仙，是吧。」

「我不會讓你好過的。」


	8. 日久生情 8

「我說，我叫你給我查文星伊，你最重要的資訊竟然沒跟我說？」

一把掌打在管家臉上，火辣辣的掌印清晰明顯。

「再有下次，就給我滾！」

咬緊着牙關，強忍着淚水，忍著被羞辱後的怒氣。

顏西琳，你給我等著。  
-  
自從那天四人的誤會解開後，她們又像以前那般整天堆在一起。

回復以前打打鬧鬧的日子，文星伊也就開始不再抗拒自己和金容仙已婚的事實。

可惜，好景不常。問題隨之而來。  
-  
西琳每天都黏在文星伊身旁，上課也要坐在她的旁邊，起初金容仙和輝人惠真也就沒有特別反對，可是日子久了，就開始覺得不對勁。

「西琳又在幹嘛？」

這是安惠真第N次看到顏西琳喂文星伊食物的感想。

而那根木頭還真的讓西琳給她喂吃的？

最讓人納悶的是，金容仙竟然坐在旁邊，一點反應也沒有！

唉。真是拿她們沒辦法。  
-  
西琳見金容仙沒有一絲嫉妒，也就沒在特別刁難金容仙，不過和文星伊倒是越變親密。

嘖嘖，兩根木頭。

安惠真感覺自己要為兩位朋友的愛情生活給操心死了。

「星伊，這些餅乾送你的，我親自弄的~」

安惠真趁著西琳被老師叫走，立即拉著文星伊到教室角落。

「你不覺得西琳有點奇怪嗎？對你這麼好。」

難得安惠真語氣有點嚴肅，盯著文星伊問道。

文星伊卻不以為然，拆開保鮮盒，從盒子裏挑了個心形的餅乾塞進嘴裡。

「而啊？」

口齒不清的回着安惠真，把曲奇吞下，又拿起一塊張口吃掉。看到安惠真死死的盯著她，以為她也想吃，便遞出盒子。

「挺好吃的。你要嗎？」

「......吃你的餅乾去。」  
-  
「我答應你，我長大後要和你結婚！」

同樣的夢境再次出現，自己燦爛的笑著，看著自己眼前的女孩。

「你說的喔~」

模糊的臉容忽然變得清晰無比，西琳的臉投影在視線中。


	9. 日久生情 9

文星伊被昨晚的夢境困擾了一整天。

為什麼會是西琳？努力回想起小時候的那個她，可惜卻毫無印象。

應該是這陣子經常和西琳待在一起，才會有這個奇怪的夢吧。

「喂！老師在說專題研習的事，別發夢！」

丁輝人用手肘頂了文星伊一下，吃痛的捂着手臂，乖乖的開始聽課。

「四人一組，題目自訂，這個學年完結後交吧，下課。」  
-  
「我們四人一組嗎？」

丁輝人轉過頭來詢問在自己後方的安惠真和金容仙。

「好啊。」

金容仙打理着自己剛剛因趴在枱上睡覺而亂七八糟的頭髮，嘴上含着支棒棒糖，糖果放到嘴的一邊，臉頰肉沿著糖果鼓了起來。

「我老爸找我，先走了。」

單手提起背包，向她們揮了揮手，見到文星伊同樣向自己揮手，才安心的離開。  
-  
「星伊，我能和你一組嗎？」

金容仙前腳剛走，顏西琳就不知道從那裡鑽出來，甜甜的嗓音，用著她那亮晶晶的眼睛看著文星伊。

安惠真感覺她起了一身雞皮疙瘩。

「我們已經組好小組了，抱歉啊西琳。」

看到文星伊猶豫不決的樣子，安惠真看不過眼，替星伊回答了。

「你們三人和金容仙嗎？」

感覺到顏西琳的語氣有點敵意，文星伊只能說是不解，不過總不能踢走金容仙來和顏西琳同組的吧。

「嗯，下次再一起吧。」

和西琳道了別，和輝人和惠真一起回家了。  
-  
星：容~

容：怎麼

星：你父親找你幹什麼

容：就只是問我和你相處得怎樣啊

星：只是這樣嗎？

容：嗯哼

星：何時回來...

星：委屈.jpg

容：快了，和他吃完飯就回來

容：早點睡，別等我

放下手機，金容仙也就打算回家，剛巧看到自己對面的父親正在通電話。

用口形通知父親自己要先行離開，就穿起外套趕回家了。  
-  
「我先在觀察一下...遲一點才決定...嗯...當然...放心...嗯...」

金父把電話給掛掉，看了看手機上公司的股票狀況，滿意的點了點頭，緩緩的站起來邁步離去。


	10. 日久生情 10

回家後就看到只躲在被子裏，縮成一團的小倉鼠，金容仙慣性的摸了摸她的頭髮，豈料被一股力度拉往床上，瞪大圓滾滾的眼睛，看到某只倉鼠正直勾勾的看著自己。

「怎...怎麼了...」

「陪我睡...」

文星伊一把摟著金容仙，把自己往金容仙身上黏，不顧金容仙掙扎，就這樣抱著她睡了。

「呀！我還沒洗澡啊文星伊。」

「...」

「星伊？」

「...」

睡著了啊。金容仙微微的抬起頭，看著那帶著一點孩子氣的睡顏，帥氣的眉目把金容仙看得出神。

這人明明像得這麼好看，為什麼醒來時就只會皮呢。

不過，自己好像還挺喜歡被文星伊逗着呢。

想着想着，金容仙也敵不過睡意，在文星伊的懷裡沉沉睡去。  
-  
早上起來，身邊的人早已起床，金容仙賴在床上，依稀的聽到外面有兩人對話的聲音。

是誰一大清早跑來我們家啊...

頂著蓬亂的頭髮，踏著傑尼龜的拖鞋朦朦朧朧的走出臥室，竟然發現顏西琳坐在自己家的沙發上，翹著二郎腿玩着手機。

顏西琳也發現身後有人走了出來，轉頭確認果然是金容仙。

金容仙昨晚的洋裝和妝容在昨晚文星伊的間接迫使下仍然留在身上，於她現在剛睡醒的模樣格格不入。

文星伊從廚房中拿著兩杯水走出來，看到金容仙呆呆的樣子差點沒被笑死，把水放在較近的飯桌上，拉著金容仙回到臥室。

「幹嘛不整理好才出來啦，西琳在外面啊。」

這下金容仙可委屈了，現在才八時半，誰會在這段時間探訪我們嘛，你又不提前跟我說，我怎會知道她在外面...

金容仙的委屈全都寫在臉上，鼓起臉腮，皺起尾，嘴裡不斷嘟讓着。

文星伊只是感覺自己的心漏跳了一拍。

「西琳找來只是問我專題的事情，很快就會離開的了，先去梳洗好嗎？」

揉了揉金容仙的頭髮，逃離般的走出臥室。

呼...文星伊...冷靜點...

拍了拍自己的臉頰，用自己冰涼的手貼在臉上，希望快點把紅暈給褪去。

我這是，怎麼了...？  
-  
在房間裏的金容仙同樣也十分混亂。看到文星伊那寵溺的眼神，略帶嘲笑的語氣，自己的小心臟竟然不聽使的不斷跳動。

文星伊揉着自己頭髮的時候，屏息靜氣，只希望對方察覺不了自己的異常。

推門至衛生間，在鏡子裏看到自己，只是覺得更丟臉。狼狽的模樣，難怪文星伊看著自己是盡是嘲笑。

我，喜歡上她了？


	11. 日久生情 11

金容仙第一次洗澡用了足足一個小時，再次踏出浴室時，西琳已經離開了。

文星伊在廚房裏咚咚鏟鏟的忙碌着，聽到金容仙走出來的腳步聲，連忙拉著她坐在飯桌前坐下。

金容仙坐在面對着廚房的椅子上，剛好對着文星伊，看著看著自己竟然有些著迷，怔怔的看著她那帥氣的背影。

「好了！」

文星伊端著兩碟熱乎乎的泡菜炒飯，香氣洋溢，看著讓人垂涎欲滴。

「這個...用來賠罪的。」

看到文星伊小心翼翼地看著金容仙的樣子，金容仙不禁放聲大笑。

「誰說我生氣了。」

噘了噘小嘴，手卻誠實的朝其中一碟的炒飯刮了一口放進嘴裡。

「好吃嗎？」

「嗯...」

金容仙臉不改容的品嚐着泡菜炒飯。

「星啊，你用了多少糖來著？」

-

「誰來...救救我...」

一名大約六歲的女孩被一名壯漢壓在床上，動彈不得。嘴裡不斷叫喊着，卻不阻壯漢的動作。

色迷迷的盯著女孩，還要進一步動作時，房門被急促的敲着，壯漢嘖了一聲，起來打開門。

只見門外站着另一名差不多年齡的女孩，女孩張嘴喃喃的說話，把壯漢引走，接著拉起還在發抖的小女孩衝出房間。

意識到被騙的壯漢一路追著兩名女孩，手上不知道可時握著一把小刀...

-

「啊啊啊啊！！！」

尖叫聲劃過深夜的天空，金容仙從床上彈了起來，全身冒著冷汗。

「怎麼了？」

被金容仙的尖叫聲嚇醒，睡在一旁的文星伊也坐了起來，對上了金容仙那雙驚嚇過度的眼睛。

「星、星伊...嗚嗚嗚...」

看到文星伊在自己身旁，剛剛的驚恐都化為安心與委屈，抱著文星伊大哭起來。

文星伊手忙腳亂的安撫着金容仙，把金容仙納入懷裡，口中不斷說着「沒事了，沒事了」手輕拍着背部，任由金容仙在自己懷裡哭着。

-

都不知道是過了多久，再次醒來已經是第二天的下午，文星伊看著在自己懷裡熟睡的金容仙，想起了昨晚她哭得撕心裂肺的場面，不由得心頭一緊。

心疼的摸了摸金容仙的頭，把棉被在她身上蓋好，就準備下床。

豈料金容仙的雙手緊緊的抱著自己，若果要拔開，必然會吵醒她。想了想，文星伊重新躺到床上，抱著金容仙再次進入夢鄉。


	12. 日久生情 12

金容仙對那晚的事隻字不提，文星伊也不好問起。

每天也是跟平常一樣，只是感覺金容仙不再像以前那般開朗，經常看到她在一旁沉默不語，惡夢的頻率也越來越高。

金容仙開始有失眠的問題，每天也伴隨着不安入睡，漸漸的開始害怕晚上的時間，不顧文星伊如何哄她睡覺，她也不願閉上雙眼。

-

金容仙發現，自己被惡夢纏擾的情況似乎在上大學是開始出現，每次也是重複着那個場面，被人追著的場面。

每次看到西琳，自己也會不自覺的想起那個惡夢，自己那童年時的惡夢...

-

「星啊，要聽聽我小時候的經歷嗎？」

又是一個不眠夜，文星伊擔心金容仙不去睡覺，兩人坐在床上互相靠着，靜靜的享受着這漫長的夜晚。

「你說吧。」

-

「容仙，待會有個男士來找你，你乖乖跟他走，知道嗎？」

「知道！」

小容仙綁著雙馬尾，活潑的樣子讓人喜愛，前一年母親不幸去世，也是小容仙慢慢開解一蹶不振的金父。

身邊的叔叔阿姨都叫小容仙，一定要乖乖的聽金父的話，這樣金父才會振作，才會更疼愛自己。

小容仙那時自然是相信了這些叮囑，因此無論金父怎樣對自己生氣，對自己又打又罵，也不會有任何怨言。

那天，有名男士來走訪金父，身為金氏集團的總裁，有人拜訪也不出奇，小容仙也就像平時一樣給對方斟茶遞水。

可是對方一直盯著自己，弄得小容仙渾身不自在，正要躲回自己的房間，金父就叫小容仙給那名男士送門。

從不拒絕父親命令的小容仙自然就聽話的送客人走到大門，豈料她忽然眼前一黑，昏了過去，然後就被綁架了。

接下來，就是在金容仙的夢境裏，所發生的事情。

小容仙被關在房間，在被侵犯之際被人救出...

-

金容仙的情緒越來越波動，文星伊只能按著金容仙的嘴，不讓她繼續說下去。

「別想了...我在...哭吧...別說了...」

金容仙在文星伊的懷裡瑟瑟發抖，回想起小時候的回憶令金容仙再次經歷了那時候的無助與恐慌，淚水不停歇的下流。

文星伊心痛的看著金容仙，抱著金容仙的力度不禁加重了幾分。

安撫着金容仙之際，只見文星伊的眉頭鎖緊。

文星伊把金容仙平躺好在床上，蓋好被子，而自己則走出了臥室。

摺起衣袖，文星伊輕輕的撫摸着手上的疤痕，那道被刀片割傷的傷痕。


	13. 日久生情 13

寒假將至，學校為了讓一眾師生更加熟悉和了解對方，每年也會舉辦MT，讓師生們在繁忙的日子裏好好休息和交流一下。

MT裏早上的活動是分組進行，每組連一名教授有十一人，五個學妹，五個學姐的比例。

基於顏西琳死纏爛打的關係，最後學妹那邊的分組就是金容仙，文星伊，丁輝人，安惠真和顏西琳。

「星伊~我真的很高興！終於可以和你一組了！我們...」

決定好分組那天只見顏西琳高興得不停纏著文星伊說話，文星伊也就笑笑的聽著，一時回應一兩句。

「星伊，你不回家囉？」

金容仙看到兩人談得高興，文星伊絲毫沒有離開的打算，挑了挑眉，淡淡的開口問着。

「不是！我現在就走！」

文星伊聽到自己再說下去就要被拒絕進入家門，連忙跟着金容仙跑出學校，盡力哄着不知為何突然生氣的老婆。

被文星伊就這樣無視了的顏西琳笑容逐漸變得僵硬，內心對金容仙的仇恨開始越變旺盛。

金容仙，等着瞧，遲早文星伊一定會是我的。

-

MT正式舉行那天，同學們都十分興奮，都在期待着接下來的兩天，沒有任何課業壓力，盡情玩樂的兩天。

「我們去玩滑索吧！」

其中一名學姐提議道。

「好啊！」

大家都興致勃勃的往滑索的場地走去，走著一堂又一堂的樓梯，絲毫沒發現有兩人的臉色開始發白。

「歐尼...很高...好恐怖...」

丁輝人抓着同樣畏高的金容仙，聲線發抖的向着她求助。

不過當她抬頭發現金容仙的臉色比她難看，動作僵硬的時候，丁輝人只能去找安惠真求救了。

安惠真把害怕的小狗摟進懷裡，回頭問導師

「可以兩個人一起玩嗎？」

導師點了點頭

「可以。不過兩個人一定要抓緊，中途不能分開了。」

金容仙在一旁聽到答覆，睜著求救的眼神望向文星伊。

「星...可以...一起玩嗎？」

「嗯？為什麼？一個人玩比較刺激欸。」

「我...畏高...」

文星伊這才留意到，金容仙從走樓梯那一刻開始就變得沉默，現在看到她那副快哭出來的樣子，就算心裡多想自己一個人也決定和金容仙一起玩。

「嗯，好。」

抓着金容仙的手，把她拉往中間，被一群人圍著的金容仙自然就沒這麼害怕，挽著文星伊的手臂，繃緊的身體也逐漸放鬆下來


	14. 日久生情 14

「大家穿好裝備就可以開始了。」導師告訴眾人。

雖說文星伊答應了跟自己一起滑下去，可是金容仙看著下面的風景，總會覺得一陣暈眩，還是未能克服對高處的恐懼。

轉眼間，起點處只剩下金容仙和文星伊兩人，連同樣畏高的丁輝人也在安惠真的鼓勵下成功克服心理障礙，一起滑到終點了。

「容...準備好了嗎？還好嗎？」

文星伊轉過頭看著金容仙，雙手緊握着金容仙的手，語氣中蘊含着滿滿的擔心。

「嗯...可以了...準備吧。」

金容仙深深地吸了一口氣。雖然她不怎麼想玩，可是看到文星伊起初那興奮的樣子，總覺得如果自己不玩，文星伊也會陪着自己，最終沒能玩上。

「三、二、一，出發！」

文星伊緊緊的摟着前面害怕得閉起雙眼的小兔子，盡可能給予她足夠的安全感。

而那只小兔子雖然眼睛是閉上的，嘴巴可是張到最大，尖叫聲不斷攻擊着文星伊的耳膜。

「呼...終於到了...」

文星伊放開雙手，揉了揉耳朵，接著扶著腿軟的金容仙走回人群裏。

「歐尼，你尖叫的聲音真的很大啊。」

丁輝人小聲吐槽着金容仙

「呀！丁輝人！」

丁輝人見金容仙抬起拳頭，連忙跑到安惠真身後，還不忘吐出舌頭，擺出一副勝利的笑容。

文星伊笑笑的站在旁邊看著自己兩位好友打鬧，不會回想起剛剛金容仙的尖叫聲。

嗯...

文星伊又再揉揉自己的耳朵

聽力應該沒受損吧。

-

快樂的時光總是過得很快。天色逐漸變暗，一行人於是開始走向去到燒烤場，與其他的學長學姐集合。

顏西琳走在最後，神色狠毒的看著笑得高興的金容仙。

玩滑索的時候，看著文星伊把金容仙抱得緊緊的，細心照顧着畏高的金容仙，顏西琳對金容仙的怨恨就越來越深。

文星伊是我的！打從一開始就是我的！

她們走到一個池塘旁邊，金容仙看到池塘上的鴨子，蹲在池邊看著牠們。

其他人都漸漸走遠了，顏西琳走到金容仙後方，一腳把她踢進池塘裏。

「啊！」

正要回頭找突然不見的金容仙的文星伊和安惠真兩人，一回頭就看見顏西琳驚恐的樣子，和不知為何掉進水裡的金容仙。

「金容仙！」


	15. 日久生情 15

日久生情 15

「看看你，都感冒了，還說沒事。」

文星伊把毛巾弄濕，摺好放在金容仙的額頭上。皺起的眉頭和不斷的碎碎念證明着文星伊有多擔心。

「感冒而已，我自己行了，你去玩吧。」

金容仙接過文星伊遞給她的水，仰起頭喝了一口。

「我走了你才不會乖乖吃藥。」

文星伊駁回，拿回金容仙的水杯放到旁邊的床頭櫃。

金容仙嘟了嘟嘴，乖乖的躺回床上。

「所以，你為什麼會掉進池塘？」

文星伊幫金容仙把被子蓋好，坐在床邊，沒好氣的看著金容仙。

為什麼會掉進池塘嗎...

金容仙記得昨晚自己蹲在水池旁邊，然後自己被什麼東西給踹下水...

是西琳！

那時金容仙看到其他人都在自己前面，唯獨是西琳一直走在最後，所以說只能是她了。

但是...為什麼要這麼做...？

「嗯？」

文星伊看到金容仙遲疑的表情，再次問道。

「可能是自己不小心重心不穩掉下去吧...」

金容仙只好胡亂找了個理由搪塞着文星伊。一來是不確定自己推測的結論，二來是，金容仙不相信，又或是不理解顏西琳這樣做的原因。

可能顏西琳也是不小心吧。

不想讓文星伊繼續擔心着自己，趁文星伊還要開口說話時打斷了她。

「我人不是好端端的在這裡嘛，我又沒被淹死或受傷什麼的，別在這裡婆婆媽媽，快去找輝人她們玩啦！」

「啊你就這麼討厭我和你一起嗎？」

文星伊欺身壓上金容仙。

「啊！文星伊你重死了！快給我起來！欺負病患啊~！」

-

在門外原本打算進來拿充電器的丁輝人和安惠真聽到金容仙這響徹雲霄的慘叫聲，靦靦相觀。

她們兩個歐尼又在裡面幹什麼啊...

「星伊歐尼，容仙歐尼，我們能進來嗎？」

丁輝人敲了敲門，朝門裏大吼。

「啊歐尼！別踢--」

看著自己手上那只剩下1%電量的電話，丁輝人內心在淌血。

丁輝人暗暗發誓，自己再也不要和歐尼們同房。


	16. 日久生情 16

日久生情 16

雖說容仙的感冒已經痊癒了，可是文星伊還是對她掉進水裡一事耿耿於懷。

平時金容仙傻乎乎的，弄傷自己也不足為奇，可是她這個膽小鬼，一定不會蹲在一個容易掉下去的地方。

「容...那天你掉下水裏的時候誰在你身邊？」

「嗯？不知道欸...」

那雙傑尼龜拖鞋被胡亂地丟在地上，鞋底朝面，而金容仙就躺在沙發上滑着手機，口裡塞滿零食。

「但我不相信你會不小心掉下去。」

金容仙的嘴停止嚼動，似笑非笑的看著文星伊。

「那你覺得我為什麼會掉下去的？」

「如果我跟你說實話，你會相信嗎？」

「會。」

金容仙緩緩的坐了起來，雙腿盤起，看著文星伊堅定的眼神嘆了口氣。張嘴的瞬間只感覺大腦一片空白，聲音艱難從喉嚨中發出。

「是西琳。」

-

文星伊漫無目的地走著，和金容仙吵了一架後心情自然跌進谷底。

文星伊不是不相信金容仙的話，而是，她不願相信。

顏西琳在文星伊的心中就是個陽光女孩，是自己的好朋友，絕對不是會陷害他人的人。

明明自己答應金容仙無論如何相信她的話，可是最後還是沒能遵守諾言。

文星伊現在只能是當金容仙因為嫉妒而亂說話，可是和金容仙這段相處時間，文星伊心知金容仙絕對不是這樣的人。

天已經暗下來，可是文星伊卻拉不下面子去和金容仙道歉，只能走去安惠真的家裡暫住一晚。

「可是...那天我們的確看到顏西琳在金容仙的後面...」

安惠真在聽完文星伊和金容仙吵架的起因後，努力的回想着那天的情景。

顏西琳那不自然的驚恐的樣子，安惠真全都放進眼裡，只是那時所有人都在幫忙把金容仙拉出水，安惠真自然忘記了。

文星伊也記得當時的狀況，加上安惠真的肯定，文星伊對顏西琳清白的定論開始動搖。

始終沒有實質的證據，安惠真和文星伊想了老半天，決定找當時的度假村，向它拿來閉路電視片段。

在電子郵件確認了視頻，雖然並不清晰，可是隱約看到顏西琳走到金容仙後方，伸出腳金容仙就掉到水裡了。

擺在眼前的事實令文星伊既崩潰又內疚，憤怒的文星伊直接殺到顏西琳家，說要討個說法。

安惠真控制不了文星伊，只能跟着文星伊，和她一起找顏西琳。

結果顏西琳一句話就把文星伊的怒氣全都壓回去。

「星伊，我是你小時候的那個女孩啊。」


	17. 日久生情 17

文星伊低著頭，在昏暗的街道上一直走著，潛意識卻把自己帶回家的附近。

坐在長椅上，抬頭看著自己單位的窗口，亮著的燈光令思緒更為混亂。過度龐大的訊息令文星伊不知道怎樣應對。

要不是安惠真及時帶走文星伊，她恐怕就會被顏西琳三言兩語弄得分不清事實了。

矛盾的心情不斷折磨着文星伊。這些年來自己不斷尋找着小時候的女孩。現在這個日思夜念的小女孩出現在自己面前，反而是自己開始不知所措。

難怪第一次看到她的時候，會覺得她異常熟悉，名字，樣貌也次曾相識。

換着以前，文星伊一定會牢牢抱緊顏西琳，哭着說自己很想她，想念着她倆在一起的時光。

可是現在，文星伊只是希望顏西琳只是在騙她，其實她根本就不是那女孩。

但是，除了至親的朋友外，再沒有人知道這位女孩的存在了。

文星伊有多麼希望顏西琳在說謊，不單單是顏西琳做了樣惡劣的事，更多的是，自己，好像喜歡上金容仙了。

喜歡上她一直以來關照着自己，接納着自己孩子氣的一面。偶爾的脾氣也會包容，就像她們真的是對恩愛的夫妻。

原來自己早就把小時候的女孩放下了，自己的心早已飛到金容仙身上了。

-

一坐就坐到深夜，誤會了金容仙令文星伊不敢回家。加上文星伊從下午一直到現在深夜金容仙一通電話或短訊也沒有，文星伊斷定金容仙一定還沒消氣。

燈光熄滅了。

都已經十二點了，應該準備睡了吧。文星伊心想，打算再坐個半小時，確認金容仙一定是睡著後才回家。

自己怎麼出門前就不拿件外套呢，文星伊捲縮着身體，晚上的寒風吹打在文星伊身上，單薄的衣服根本阻擋不了強風吹襲。

文星伊不斷揉搓着冰冷的雙手，不時往手吹着熱氣，期望自己能撐過這半小時。

「還坐在這裡幹什麼，待會冷病我可不會陪你看醫生。」

金容仙不知何時站在文星伊面前，手中拿著一件黑色長身羽絨。

「容...？」

文星伊抬頭就看到緊皺眉頭的金容仙，綁著丸子頭，一副沒好氣的眼神看著自己。

「你在這裡坐了四個小時還不夠嗎？」

金容仙把羽絨披上文星伊肩上，拉著文星伊就要返上樓。

「看你都凍成什麼樣子了...」

一牽上文星伊的手，金容仙差點以為這個人走訪北極去了。

天啊，手怎麼這麼冷！

「容...你...沒生氣了？」

文星伊小心翼翼地問道，走在前面的金容仙頓了兩三秒，轉過頭來，對着文星伊挑了挑眉。

「誰說我沒生氣。你坐了四個小時我就在上面看著你四個小時，我能不生氣嗎？」

文星伊靜靜的跟着金容仙回家，垂頭喪氣的倉鼠在金容仙眼中格外可愛。

總要令她學點教訓。

「你今天給我睡沙發。」


	18. 日久生情 18

日久生情 18

第二天早上文星伊腰酸背痛的起來，看了看手機，只是七時半，今天沒有課，金容仙應該還在睡。

文星伊攝手攝腳地走向臥室，看到金容仙躺在床上睡得香甜。

文星伊鑽進被窩裏，輕輕摟著金容仙。

「嗯...~」

金容仙還是被文星伊的動靜給吵醒了，朦朧下習慣性的靠在文星伊的懷裡。

「還要睡嗎？」

文星伊沉沉的聲音響起，金容仙搖了搖頭。

她從來也不賴床。

文星伊牢牢地抱着金容仙，不讓她下床。

「怎麼了？」

「還生氣嗎？」

頭頂傳來文星伊的聲音，像極了受委屈的小孩。

「你不讓我下床就是為了問這個？」

金容仙抬起頭，好笑的看著文星伊。

「還有...昨天跟你吵架，對不起。」

文星伊奶奶地道，討好地蹭着金容仙的頸窩。

「行啦，我不生氣了，先讓我起來好嗎？」

金容仙捏著文星伊的臉蛋，無奈地說。

-

金容仙梳洗後，看到文星伊坐在沙發上，緊張地啃食麵包的模樣被金容仙放進眼內。

從冰箱拿出自己昨天吃剩的蛋糕，走到沙發前，文星伊往旁邊挪了挪身子，讓金容仙坐下。

「早餐吃蛋糕不健康。」

文星伊沒頭沒腦地冒出一句。

「你吃麵包，沒資格說我。」

金容仙又咬了一口蛋糕。雪了整晚，蛋糕都變硬邦邦的，下次吃蛋糕絕不能吃剩。

「不同的。」

文星伊把剩餘的麵包塞進口裏，起身把包裝丟掉。

「我麵包裏有餡料，你的只有砂糖和黃油。」文星伊回應道，轉頭重新坐下。

「噗...」

金容仙沒忍住笑了出來。

這文星伊自從昨晚後一直奇奇怪怪的，現在又眉頭緊皺地看著自己手上的蛋糕。

這蛋糕會吃了你不成啊？

把蛋糕放在沙發前的桌子上，直勾勾地看著文星伊。

「怎麼了今早？昨晚吹風吹傻了嗎？」

文星伊低着頭，甩了甩頭。

「那你怎麼了？神經兮兮的。」

鼓起了很大勇氣，回望着金容仙清澈的雙眼。

「我喜歡你。」

「嗯？」金容仙以為自己聽錯了。

「我說，我喜歡你。」


	19. 日久生情 19

金容仙的嘴唇香香軟軟的，一下就讓人陷進去，不能自拔。結婚那天，也沒發現原來金容仙的嘴唇是多麼的可口，文星伊不禁加深了這個吻。

金容仙被這個突如其來的吻給嚇到，回過神來時回吻着文星伊，嘴微微張開讓文星伊探索着自己的口腔。

文星伊靈活的小舌撬開對方的牙關，撩過金容仙的齒縫，舌根下，吸吮着下唇，攝取着只屬於她的氣息。

漸漸地把金容仙壓在沙發上，手悄悄地伸進衣擺。

「星伊...不要...」

文星伊的手正要解開金容仙的內衣，卻發現她眼眶泛紅，無助地搖著頭，手緊緊地抓着自己作亂的手。

連忙把受驚嚇的小兔子納入懷裡，任由小兔子在自己的懷裡輕輕抽泣。

「對不起...我過火了...」

文星伊內疚地安撫着金容仙，用力地擁抱着她希望能給予她安全感。

她痛恨着大意的自己，即使知道對方小時候那段不堪入目的經歷，還是控制不了自己的慾望。

金容仙感受到文星伊那只冰涼的手在自己的身上遊走，雖然盡量壓下不安感，可是思緒總是飄回小時候的那個壯漢。

文星伊深情地看著自己的雙眸，就會想到他色迷迷地看著自己，彷彿要把自己蹂躪。

抖震的手握著文星伊的手腕，下一秒就被納入令人安心的懷抱裏。

聽著文星伊一句一句的道歉，金容仙也十分抱歉，總覺得是因為自己還沒能走出小時候的陰影，才導致文星伊沒能再進一步。

通紅的雙眼令金容仙更像兔子，圓滾滾的眼睛直視着文星伊，輕力滑過文星伊的臉龐，再次親了上去。

-

「讓我進去！你們這群廢物！」

「不好意思小姐，總裁說今天不會接見任何客人。」

「我哪裡是客人！你給我讓開！」

顏西琳惡狠狠地看著眼前的前台小姐。

「誰在這裡大吵大鬧的？」

彩虹橋的總裁走了出來，一派氣場就把顏西琳和所有員工嚇得噤聲。

橫掃了四周，看到了顏西琳，眉頭緊皺，目無表情地往回走。

「進來吧。」

顏西琳原地站着，不滿地看著眼前的男人。

「爸，你何時才會收購文氏？」


	20. 日久生情 20（H）

文星伊小心翼翼地褪下金容仙的衣物。嘴一直沒離開對方的櫻唇，努力地給予對方最大的安全感。

金容仙發出微弱的喘息聲，緊緊抓着文星伊的衣領，胸前敏感突然被玩弄着，不禁驚呼一聲。

文星伊溫柔地揉捏著雪白，酥麻的感覺刺激着金容仙，乳尖逐漸腫脹。脖頸上被文星伊的小舌舔弄着，令金容仙難耐地悶哼。

文星伊低下頭，舌尖圍繞着山峰畫圈，又在硬挺上下逗弄，才整個含住，用著較為粗魯的力度吮吸着。

快感令金容仙不禁抬起身子，讓文星伊更加貼近自己，像是要求着更多的愉悅。

文星伊的手一點點地往下移動，到達潮濕處輕輕刮了刮最為敏感的花核，感覺到金容仙的小穴經不起挑逗而不斷收縮，湧出濕滑的液體。

「啊哈...星...抱我...」

金容仙平躺在沙發床上，視線範圍內只是看到星伊的頭頂不安感再次來襲，顫抖的聲音懇求着星伊的懷抱。

文星伊沉溺在金容仙的身體裏，對方輕聲的呼喚把她的理智暫且拉回來，連忙用剩下的手抱著金容仙，輕柔的吻落在金容仙的臉上，額頭上，唇上。

手指在金容仙的嬌嫩上四處磨蹭，在穴口打了個圈，中指淺淺刺入，惹來金容仙的一聲低吟。

第一次被開發的內壁緊緊地咬着文星伊的手指，貪婪地吸吮着，香甜的蜜液在花穴下吞吐着。

文星伊的手指緩慢的抽動，深怕弄傷身下的人兒，可是這種慢吞吞的索要，對金容仙來說簡直就是折磨。

「星~...快點...」

知道對方忌着自己，可是這過於溫柔的搗弄實在是個壓抑。

文星伊快要壓制不住自己的慾望，看到金容仙帶著哭腔的呻吟，再也顧不上對方的感受，整根手指沒入，大幅度抽插。

「星啊...~星...啊...星伊~...」

文星伊越來越劇烈地晃着手臂，一下比一下深入，金容仙的喘息聲也越來越重。

「啊...星....嗯哈...嗯~」

銷魂的模樣消磨着文星伊的理智，察覺到內壁不斷收緊，開始加速抽動。

身下的刺激把金容仙送上頂端，弓起脊椎，身體不受控地痙攣顫抖，小手抓着文星伊的領口，發出一聲長吟。

「啊~~星...」

「呼...容...還好嗎？」

文星伊抽出手指，輕輕啄了一下金容仙的嘴唇，接着緊緊抱著眼前紅着小臉喘息着的人。

「嗯...」

第一次經歷性事的金容仙疲憊地躺在文星伊的懷裡，在她低沉的聲音的陪伴下徐徐入睡。

「容...我愛你」

「我也愛你，文星伊」


	21. 日久生情 21

日久生情 21

被拖進辦公室的顏西琳很是不滿，明明就說好收購文氏，為什麼到現在還沒成功。

收購文氏，她就能令文星伊永遠跟自己在一起。

「爸！收購文氏對公司的利益也好啊！為什麼要拖延？」

男士皺著眉，對顏西琳的態度並不滿意。

「你把你同學推下水了？」

顏西琳被父親這問非所答的答案驚了驚，很快便鎮定下來。

「沒有。我怎麼會。」

「可是，學校把閉路電視片段傳給我了。」

把自己的平板電腦轉過來對着顏西琳，把片段播了一遍。

顏西琳的眼裡看不出情緒。

「她也就感冒個兩天罷了。」

「是我小時候太寵你了嗎？」

顏西琳的父親加重了語氣，嚴肅地和顏西琳說着話。

顏西琳切了一聲。

「你哪裡有寵我。把我帶走時你根本就沒有理會過我感受！」

「那是你媽！你難道要我讓她獨自到外國治療？」

顏西琳抿了抿嘴，沒有發聲。

「文氏和金氏的女兒聯婚，現在我們沒有能力收購她們任何一間公司。」

「只要有能力，你就會收購嗎？」

「當然。」

顏西琳嘴上多了一抹微笑，踏出了辦公室，隨即給管家打了一通電話

「幫我約個日子，和金氏集團的總裁見面。」

-

金容仙醒了過來，發現自己躺在文星伊的懷抱裏，朝窗外望去竟發現已是日落時分，急急地起來，動一動卻發現全身酸痛。

回想起剛剛的激情，金容仙不禁羞紅了臉。

「弄痛你了嗎剛才？」

文星伊被金容仙的動作吵醒，看到她愁眉苦臉的樣子以為是自己弄痛她，擔心地問道。

「沒有...肌肉有點酸痛而已...」

文星伊扶著金容仙起來，卻忽然打住了。

「怎麼了？」

文星伊沒作聲，金容仙低頭一看，發現自己幾乎全裸着。

「呀！文星伊你這個大變態！」


	22. 日久生情 22

日久生情 22

兩名女子坐在咖啡廳的角落，其中一名女子緊張地看著手機，抖着雙腿，枱上的飲料只是微微碰過一口。

令一名女子帶著口罩，戴上太陽眼鏡，聽著音樂，低頭滑着手機。

過了一會兒，一名帶著鴨舌帽，穿著西裝的男士從咖啡廳的門口推門而入，往那兩名女子走去。

「是顏小姐嗎？」

「金總。」

穿著比較名貴的女子和男士握了握手，男士休閒的坐到那名女士的對面，徐徐開口。

「顏小姐，我想我們上次在電話上也說的清楚，我還沒下好決定...」

「我明白的。我現在有個方案，不知道金總有沒有興趣呢？」

「說來聽聽。」

「想辦法令金小姐和文小姐離婚就行了。」

對方笑了笑，「她們離婚對我公司一點好處也沒有，甚至可能被你父親的公司吞併，為什麼我要答應你？」

顏西琳自信地笑著。她確定對方一定會答應自己的條件。

「她們離婚後，文氏集團會被我爸收購，而你將會收到一筆巨款，當是答謝你配合。」

顏西琳見男子還在思考，開口道

「我們只需要你的答應，其餘的事情，我會處理好的。」

「答應什麼？」

「就像十多年前，你答應讓你女兒和一名陌生男子共處一室一個晚上，就行了。」

男子猶疑了一會 「...好。」

顏西琳的笑意加深 「那麼，計劃將會在明天進行，越快越好，那金總的錢也會越早收到。」

正在聽歌的管家把耳機摘下，收好並放在口袋裏。

「小姐，我家裡有點事，先走了。」

「好。」

離開時男子看了眼那名管家，心裡莫名地感到不安。

-

此刻，文星伊和金容仙正在爭論，究竟應否讓金容仙為她們兩人煮晚飯。

「煮個晚飯而已嘛！怎麼會難到我！」

「你把廚房燒掉怎麼辦！」

「文星伊！」

拗不過金容仙，文星伊只能答應讓她下廚。金容仙在裡面奮鬥一個小時，出乎文星伊所料，端出兩碟賣相正常泡菜炒飯。

「看看，我不是說，難不到我了吧~」

「對對對，老婆說的都對~」

「誰是你老婆啦文星伊！」

「金容仙小姐，別忘記我們已經結婚了，還有我們今天早上...」

文星伊的手在金容仙的腰上遊走

「文星伊！給我放開！」

金容仙臉紅地推開文星伊，走回廚房不打算理會這名流氓。

文星伊的手機不合時地響起，來電顯示是陌生的號碼。

「你好？」

「聽著，明天金容仙會有危險，一定不能讓她單獨外出，最好就留在家裡，記住了。」

「你是誰？」

「嘟、嘟、嘟、嘟」

電話被掛斷了，剩下文星伊神色凝重地看著電話屏幕。

「星？怎麼了？是誰？」

金容仙聽到文星伊說話，從廚房走了出來。  
文星伊搖了搖頭，表示自己也不知道。

「是個女生。她說你明天一定不可以自己單獨外出，最好留在家。」

「那...」

「照辦吧，雖然不知道她是誰，感覺是個好人。」

這頓晚飯，兩人再也沒有說話。


	23. 日久生情 23

日久生情 23

第二天，兩人就這樣在家裡呆了一整日，電影也看了好幾套。

「啊啊啊啊！」

金容仙和文星伊的手緊緊的十指緊扣着。

「只是有鬼飄過嘛，特效而已。」

文星伊欲抽出手，整理散亂的腦海。

「別鬆手！」

「我只是弄弄頭髮...」

「就叫你別鬆手！」

「是...」

文倉鼠實力委屈。

-

「容，餓了嗎？」

「嗯...」

看了恐怖片金容仙顯然還沒恢復狀態，懵懵的樣子逗笑了文星伊。

「我到外面買吃的。記住絕對不能踏出家門，等我回來。」

捏了捏金容仙的臉頰，文星伊便出門了。

-

兩名黑衣人在屋子附近徘徊，恰巧看到文星伊離開家裡。

「現在嗎？少了一個人。」

「呵呵，天助我們呢。」

確保文星伊已經離開了這個範圍，用準備好的麻繩開始攀爬外牆。

金容仙和文星伊的家位於一樓，兩名接受過特訓的手下輕輕鬆鬆地到了她們家的陽台上。

金容仙在看完恐怖的東西後特別敏感，感受到陽台有動靜，轉頭一看，黑衣人用磚頭把連接家裡的玻璃門敲碎，向着金容仙步步逼近。

「文...星伊...救命...」

金容仙被嚇得發不出聲來，顫抖着的手向着文星伊撥電話。

「金小姐，勸你別找人求助了，你這樣只會為他人帶來危險啊」

其中一名黑衣人趁機用白布捂着金容仙的口鼻，金容仙尖叫掙扎的時候，文星伊的電話撥通了。

「容，怎麼...容？容仙！」

文星伊看到金容仙給自己打來電話，以為是她想吃些什麼了，可是卻聽到了金容仙尖叫的聲音，三秒後電話就被掛斷了。

顧不得外賣，文星伊朝家裡拔足狂奔，心裡祈求着金容仙會平安無事。可是回到家裡，看到遍地玻璃碎，和無從可尋的金容仙就知道，金容仙被抓了。

可惡，還是中計了。

文星伊打開電話，嘗試找人求救，無意間看到昨天那通神秘電話。

她究竟是誰？


	24. 日久生情 24

日久生情 24

顏西琳雙手疊在胸前，看著在床上失去意識的金容仙，微弱的燈光照射着她陰險的笑容。

「哼。金容仙，這就是你和我搶女人的下場。管家，告訴我的貼身保鏢，讓他進來吧。」

「是，小姐。」

管家欠着身離開，眉目卻不曾鬆開。不都提醒過她們了嗎？怎麼還是被綁來了？

苦惱了片刻。

沒辦法了。就算被發現也沒辦法了。

管家把這裡的地址發給了文星伊，然後立即把信息刪除，現在只能希望文星伊快點來到了。

然後，就像當年一樣，把金容仙救下。

-

心急如焚的文星伊正要撥給那名神秘女子，就收到她傳來的陌生地址。

文星伊連忙打車到收到的地址，可是到達後，卻發現是十多年前，自己為了救下金容仙而受傷的地方。

把金容仙帶走的是同一幫人！

「誰在這裡！」

糟糕，被發現了。

文星伊急忙地躲到一旁，卻因為這樣耽誤了時間。

-

嘖。文星伊人在哪裡？

管家正急得團團轉，豈料那好色的保鏢因為等了太久，直接來找她了，管家只得硬着頭皮帶她到金容仙的房間。

幸好金容仙還沒醒過來，否則就要被嚇死了。

「沒醒來嗎？沒關係，昏着做，把她一開始掙扎的力氣刪去。」

管家聽了更加急了。

怎麼辦？現在怎麼辦？

「顏小姐說...讓你到地牢找她...」

「找她做什麼？」

「她說...去...去拿幾樣道具，說玩得高興點。」

「好啊！我現在去~」

支開了保鏢，金容仙也適時地醒來了。

「我，這裡...唔！」

管家一手捂着金容仙的嘴巴拉著她逃走。金容仙還沒掌握情況，自顧掙扎。

從後門跑出建築，管家才把金容仙的嘴鬆開。可是因為金容仙的掙扎，令她們的逃出花了大量時間。

保鏢和顏西琳很快就發現金容仙被救走，衝出來要把金容仙帶回。

「你！保鏢！給我拿下管家！」

「嗚---嗚----」

語音剛落，警笛的聲音傳出，數秒後建築就被警車包圍。

「你竟然報警！」

顏西琳惱羞成怒，惡狠狠地指著管家。

管家同樣瞪目結舌，她可沒有報警。

「是我報的警。」

文星伊不知道從那裡走出來，手裏握著手機，臉上看不出任何表情。


	25. 日久生情 25

日久生情 25

文星伊不知道金容仙在那裡，加上又差的被人發現，知道不能硬闖進去卻又擔心金容仙，情急之下報了警。

「星...」

金容仙不是沒想過跑到文星伊面前，可是看她臉色陰沉，不敢走過去。

文星伊見金容仙還原地站在那管家旁邊，生氣之下沒顧好力度就把金容仙扯過來。

「啊...！」

金容仙吃痛地叫出聲，文星伊見狀立即放開了手，內疚地看著金容仙，卻還是不發一言。

「是哪位報警的？發生了什麼事？」

一名刑警走上前，根據他多年來累積的經驗，這幾名女孩就是事件的主角。

一名穿著名貴的服飾，一名穿著女性款式的西裝，一名穿了休閒服，還有一名穿著...這什麼來著，小熊睡衣嗎？

加上這比較破舊的建築和四周的保鏢們，你不說我還以為你們在拍電影咧，來自警員的無聲吐槽。

「是我。我老婆從家裡被帶到這個地方，刑警先生可以到我家看看。」

文星伊的臉上和語氣依然沒能看見任何情緒，可是圍繞她冰冷的氣息已經能知道她憤怒到極點。

「這個地方的管理人是誰？」

「我。」

顏西琳站了出來。

「這位小姐，請你跟我會警局接受調查。」

刑警向前要帶走顏西琳。

「你敢！你敢碰我！我可是彩虹橋總裁的女兒！你敢得罪我！」

「只是去協助調查而已，你父親我們會聯絡的。造成顏小姐你的不便不好意思。」

刑警看了看其餘的人，這幾個女孩應該來頭也不小，得罪一名總比得罪三名好。

「憑什麼，你沒有證據，我也不知道這裡發生什麼，要抓也是抓他！」

顏西琳把那名保鏢推向刑警。

「你們只是去警局協助調查，她們也是，不只是顏小姐你的。」

顏西琳看著文星伊，還指望她會替自己說話，文星伊盡了自己最大努力在把口中罵人的句子吞掉。

文星伊沒有發聲。

「管家，你快跟刑警說話啊！」

顏西琳著急地朝管家喊著，一邊打掉着刑警伸出來的手。

「刑警先生。」

沉默已久的管家終於說話，場上的所有人目光都聚到她身上。

「我有證據，證明顏小姐的罪行。」

管家把頭髮向後一甩，側臉露向文星伊和金容仙，現在才能好好地看清楚管家的長相。

「...容熙歐尼？」


	26. 日久生情 26

日久生情 26

「爸！那客人把容仙帶走了！」

「我知道，容仙沒事的。」

不放心的緣故，金容熙偷偷拿了家中的鑰匙和錢，跟着客人的車到了一片荒涼的倒地，看到金容仙被帶到土地上唯一的建築。

圍著建築有大量人守着，金容熙下了車，無能為力下看到一名小女孩在建築下蹲着玩耍。

偶爾那些看似是保鏢的人也會逗着那小女孩玩，和她談天之類的，金容熙看著腦子急生一計。

悄悄把那小女孩招來，讓她趕緊跟着那名客人把人救下來，小女孩也答應了。

豈料人是救了下來，那小女孩的手多了一道刀傷。

金容熙把容仙送回家，再把小女孩帶到醫院，用自己剩餘的錢給她治療好傷口。

小女孩性格堅強，不但沒哭，還安慰着自己讓自己不要擔心。

回家後金容熙被父親訓了一頓，還被趕出家門，小時候金容熙還不明白為什麼，長大後才知道，那天是自己壞了父親的好事。

金容熙無家可歸，被彩虹橋的總裁撿到，就這樣順理成章地當上顏西琳的管家。

起初還對她們感激萬分，後來發現，他們就是傷害自己親妹妹的人。

金容熙對那事懷恨在心，姑且繼續留在這裡，證據確鑿就去復仇。

沒有人知道金容熙就是當年金容仙的親姐姐，而這次不但抓住了顏西琳的證據，還有自己親爸的證據。

還真的要感謝文星伊，兩次也是因為她，金容仙才得以被成功救下，金容熙盤算着要怎樣回報文星伊。

-

「姐姐！」

金容仙撇下文星伊，衝了進金容熙的懷抱，不曾流下的淚水在這刻全部爆發。

我想媽媽了。  
刑警心裡叫苦。

十幾年沒見，金容熙激動地抱著金容仙，自己想念的人就在眼前，卻是在這種情況下見面，金容熙也是既心痛又無奈。

金容熙打開手機上的一個錄音檔，按了播放，播出了那天顏西琳和金總裁做的交易，他們的對話內容。

金容仙聽了，才發現這次的事件又是牽涉了自己的父親，心涼了一半。

顏西琳還是沒搞懂情況，手上就被扣上手拷，被刑警帶上警車。

文星伊呆呆地看著這一切，心裡複雜的情緒導致她沒能張口說話。

她沒想到，這一切一切都是因為顏西琳而起的，金容仙受到的傷害，比自己知道的還要深。

刑警帶著顏西琳和那保鏢走了，現場的人也撤去了，文星伊看著金容仙和她姐姐，忽然覺得自己就像個外人，轉身就要離去，就當是給姊妹倆一個空間。

「你要去哪了？」

身後傳出金容熙的聲音，轉過頭來自己就被納入一個軟軟的懷抱，和金容熙在遠處的笑容，有着釋懷和無限的寵溺。


	27. 日久生情 27

日久生情 27

在法庭上，顏西琳和金總裁被判處入獄。由於被害者沒有受到實質性的傷害，兩人的刑期並不久。

不過這樣也足夠他們名譽掃地了。

文星伊挽著金容仙走出法庭，就被一班記者團團圍住，在警衛的幫助下走離人堆。

-

「好不真實啊，我爸真的被監禁了...」

「是他對不起你，別想了。」

在法庭待了一天終於回到家，文星伊心疼地把金容仙的碎髮撥到耳後。

「現在公司由你繼承了吧？」

金容仙看著文星伊，認真問道

「如果我不繼承你會不要我嗎？」

「當然不會。」

金容仙笑了笑，抓起文星伊的手與其十指緊扣。

「公司我想留給我姐姐。」

「金容熙嗎？」

「呀，她比你大」

「金容熙歐尼...」

文星伊噘了噘嘴，那天金容仙把她丟下去她的場景她還記得很清楚。親姐姐又怎樣，不能吃她的醋嗎？

「你不想嗎？」

金容仙看著耍彆扭的文星伊，還以為她不願意，不斷說着金容熙有多好，是個多稱職的姐姐、繼承人。

文星伊的嘴越噘越高，金容仙才知道她吃醋了。

「我姐姐的醋也要吃嗎？你知道我最喜歡你的。」

金容仙捧起文星伊的臉，捏着她的倉鼠臉頰。

文星伊順著地緊抱金容仙腰，頭枕在金容仙的頸窩中。

「我想要你。」

「嗯...？」

文星伊對着頸窩間吹了吹氣，金容仙被弄得雙腿發軟。

「待會我姐姐要來...」

「那我們速戰速決。」

「文星伊，你嗯...」

-

金容熙站在她妹妹家的玄關上，不斷按著門口的門鈴。

怎麼不開門了？電話也不接...

「歐尼抱歉，剛剛沒聽到...」

正要用找到的後備鎖匙，金容仙就幫她開了門。

衣衫不整加上文星伊那笑容

........

我是不是來太早了。

-

轉眼間四年過去，她們也從大學畢業了。文星伊繼承了父親的公司，金容仙則安安靜靜地做個總裁夫人。

才不。

文星伊在公司每天也在撩妹叫她怎樣放心！

只能每天也到公司報道，順便擊退一下情敵。幸好文星伊什麼都聽她的，金容仙一個星期便辭退了一百名員工。

看你們還來不來勾引我老公。

「容啊，你把她們都辭退那我哪裡能找到新的員工啊。」

「你做不完我可以幫你啊~」

金容仙一臉理所當然地說。

「但我不想你辛苦。」

文星伊認真地回答。

「就你嘴甜~」

金容仙嘴角止不住地往上揚。

「這大公司，找員工很容易啦，擔心什麼。」

「那我也只愛你一個啊，你擔心什麼。」

金容仙瞪了一眼文星伊。

「文星伊！」

「老婆大人對不起啊啊啊啊！」

秘書在外面聽到辦公室內吵吵鬧鬧的聲音。

又是一個甜蜜的日常。

全文-完


End file.
